


广岛之恋 Hiroshima Mon Amour

by NicoNikoala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNikoala/pseuds/NicoNikoala
Summary: 在一个心理治疗梦境里，史蒂夫和托尼共同前往演算的未来世界。身处幻觉里的人吃喝都不是必需，在核电站废墟上的木屋里，他们的生活几乎只剩下了性爱。





	广岛之恋 Hiroshima Mon Amour

**Author's Note:**

> 时间点在A3的响指和A4的响指之间。  
如题目所示，详细地照抄杜拉斯/雷乃的《广岛之恋》，同时也有一些《红辣椒》和《盗梦空间》。（也许还会有一点我最近的最爱《不能承受的生命之轻》哈哈。）如果您知道《广岛之恋》，这一切就容易解释了。我既担心太过文艺，又担心不能够得上表现如此的主题。  
E for 详细的性爱和恐怖场景描写。另有隐晦的自杀暗示。  
吃了铁椒和女儿的设定，还有，虽然脑内有一个声音叫我不要在盾铁里提巴基，但我还是忍不住这样做了。

我全看到了。

我看到被失控的飞机摧毁的建筑着了火，烧焦了的尸体被搬到体育场里，戴着戒指的手指不知道什么时候被掰断了。安静地死在家里的人们，因为没有人知道、没有人有力气关心，还在原来的位置上保持原来的姿势。蒸汽吹响了开水壶的哨，然后水烧干了。

我看到没有人驾驶的渔船，发动机按着原先的码数撞向礁石，第一次出海的小水手靠着仅剩的食物在大洋上漂流。成熟的作物烂在地里，同时又有上亿人在挨饿。

寻不到父母的婴孩，被姐姐牵着。愤怒的人们，失去家庭的中年男人，拿着武器聚集在广场上。商店的玻璃窗被一些人砸碎了，那些首先对其他人实行暴力的人们占据了先机。

占据了城市的首先是杂草，几年之后柏油路上就开满鲜花，熊和鹿打碎了房子里的盘子和相框。动物们已经忘记了曾经的世界，人类也会是一样。

* * *

一个男人的肩膀斜躺在床上，从肩头开始的一道浅浅的疤痕在初现的日光中变得明晰。

如果看得更近些，薄薄的一层汗水布在皮肤上，在肌肉的凹陷处聚集了细小的汗滴。一只关节分明的手抓住这个男人后背的皮肤。

阴影里隐隐约约有两个人相依的头发，一个人是深发一个人是浅发，看不到两人的脸。

突然是一声心满意足的呻吟，又或者其实是一声叹息。

接着是喉管和口腔发出喃喃低语，在纠缠在一起的身体中，声音被反射多次，形成了浓稠的回响，仿佛是从远方传来，又仿佛是胸腔在替人说话。

他说，要不你把我撕碎，这一切就结束了。

* * *

他们说周一会有一个纪念馆的落成仪式，这是那个响指以来最像那么回事的仪式。令人惊讶的是这个纪念馆是联合国牵头设立的，也并不设立在美国，而是在海地。

之所以是“他们说”，是因为现在这些事务都不会直接告诉到托尼·史塔克当面。自从他从太空回来再和美国队长吵了一架，大家就不太敢像往常一样和他讲话了。按理讲这个状态不会持续多久， 但是自那以后——自那以后他就躲在山上的一个小房子里，像一个老学究一样天天窝在书房，把故纸堆里的哥白尼和爱因斯坦翻出来亲自验算。复习科学史当然算不上发明创造，但也离消遣差的很远，不管怎样，现在的社会经济已经不能维持新的科学研究，但托尼·史塔克的大脑总要做些什么事情。

一开始史蒂夫和娜塔莎都试着和他通话，队长打过来的次数最多，但与其说是托尼不想理他，到不如说是他无话可说。他偶尔和布鲁斯·班纳说几句，但也几乎只小心翼翼地涉及科学问题。人类的语言实在是贫瘠，他不知道该如何找出词语形容星辰陨落。

话说回来，为什么他会知道纪念馆这件事，是因为布鲁斯提到了他们商量着把索尔劝出来参加仪式。为什么没有找自己——离群索居的又不止雷神一个人。托尼并不生气，这当然也是他的错。作为全队最固执的人（或许是第二），他都不知道如何劝说自己。

* * *

纪念馆门前围了一小片场地，正中的位置架了摄影机，最前面布置了简单的舞台。有民众站着或坐着，手拿显然是官方计划好的横幅和海报。史蒂夫庆幸没有什么“谢谢你复仇者”之类的，当然他今天在这里也是配角。在死难者的照片，英勇牺牲的警察和普通人的照片，儿童画，呼吁和平的标语之中，一行字吸引了他的注意。

“50年前人类也是38亿人，我们只是重来。”

看到这些过于精确的数字，史蒂夫的脑子自动开始转动。很明显38亿只是响指前的人口除以二而已，而真正剩下的人肯定要比这个数字少得多得多。他之前阅读过关于珍稀动物的研究，假如一个种群的数量低于某个阈值，人类再怎么努力也挽回不了随机波动的冲击。现在人类的命运也面临同样的境遇，只不过是某些人类。他不禁开始想象——当然他以前也想过，只不过不敢真正面对这个事实——在这短短的4年里，到底有多少村庄荒废，到底有多少语言失声。街头的涂鸦都风化消失，只有那些在大都会博物馆玻璃窗里的珍宝才流传下来。

官员的讲话之后，一个小乐团被请上台演奏。“来自新大陆”第二乐章“念故乡”缓缓流出。突然的人声吓了他一跳，原来那个没有拿乐器的黑人青年是在唱填词。

史蒂夫的思绪又不住地游走。50年前，那时人类还才发明了计算机，正热衷于太空军备竞赛。而现在人类什么都有了，却只是忧郁地守着两倍的遗产。

仪式结束之后，人们缓慢地开始离开。有些带着逝去家人照片的人们聚在场地外面，还有三五人举着宗教标语试图挤到门口。有一个女青年用手展开了布条上面用英语写着“给人类一个机会”。当地警察吵闹而疲惫地维持秩序。

突然有人开始高声歌唱。史蒂夫识别出了非洲鼓的鼓点，之前还误以为是人群发出的噪声。接着有人开始吹口琴加入了旋律。乐器的搭配有一点滑稽，但不知怎么却让他留下了泪水。接着更多地人加入了和声，用他听不懂的语言唱着什么。

* * *

nost，家；alg，病；nostalgia，思乡病。但与”家“这个地点相关联的还有对往日这个时间点的怀念。人不能两次踏入同一条河流，往日已不可追，而“家”留下的也只是遗迹罢了。

人们对美好生活的向往常常和对一个黄金年代的怀念相联系。雅典学院还是男耕女织，哪里才是黄金年代？如果你看过电影《午夜巴黎》，就会知道“回到黄金年代”是一个不可解的问题。

是哪一种怀旧更为愚蠢？是“恢复”到一半那么少人，还是把那一半人再还给世界？与灭霸制造的清冷的田园牧歌相比，拥挤聒噪的资本主义仿佛又是美妙的了。

* * *

关于托尼，史蒂夫经常回忆起那次旅行。当时他只是觉得这会是一次令人愉快的回忆，却没料到这是记忆长河里最珍贵的锚点之一。尤其是以一生的时间尺度来说，本应该会有更多的回忆。

那天托尼突然在半夜敲开他的门，邀请他参观大峡谷，因为他从娜塔莎那里听说美国队长在新世纪最想去的地方是大峡谷。托尼肯定没有听说这其中的原因。史蒂夫曾经和巴基·巴恩斯约定一起去大峡谷，作为困难时期长大的孩子，他们实在是对旅游这件事没什么认识。到了现在，他肯定也并不是对大峡谷本身怀有热情，更多的只是一种纪念罢了（那时他还未得知巴基在新世纪的境遇）。

他糊里糊涂地答应了下来，第二秒就有些后悔。他后悔允许新朋友侵占了故友专属的回忆，但托尼不知道，巴基也无从知道——只有他知道。他的罪恶感告诫自己不要把自己的私事和托尼·史塔克混在一起。但他其实之前已经偷偷自己拜访过大峡谷，只是他并不把自己独游的经历和与巴基的约定相提并论；或者说，大峡谷的景色并没有让他对失去的七十年感到完全释怀，亘古不变的自然奇观反而找回了日常生活吞噬掉的思乡情。

不管怎样，还没等他理清这其中的原则问题，钢铁侠就穿着装甲把自己拎到飞机场扔上了私人飞机。当托尼热情地揽着他站在山头上迎接日出，史蒂夫只好靠着四倍血清争取不在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。喷射的霞光吞噬了钢铁装甲原先的金红色，赋予了它一层新的、更柔和、更富有深意的色彩。

* * *

史蒂夫不住地觉得，是他把托尼引诱上所谓的“第二次机会”。

是不是“当美国队长”让他习惯了“第二次机会“？他那么多次舍生取义，”重生计划“的实验、把轰炸机迫降到海里、追逐新世纪的恐怖分子，那么多次生命陷于危险的境地，他都回来了——然后又重返战场。史蒂夫·罗杰斯一次又一次地追逐着”第二次机会“，仿佛他自己就是”第二次机会“本身。

面对钢铁侠有道理还是没道理的尖刻指责，史蒂夫都和颜悦色地劝告，仿佛铁了心要把”第二次机会“钉进托尼的脑袋里。有时史蒂夫会怀疑到底要不要做这件事情，如果托尼不同意，就仿佛只有他自己陷在某种泥坑里。正因为他是“过时之人”，所以就一定要拨乱反正；或者只是因为他出生在战争里，所以爱上了投入危险的刺激感。

这一切到底是不是“正确”或者“错误“的二选一，就像美国队长一贯的作风那样——可是当全人类都沉浸在创伤中，所有的事情都逃离不出否认、愤怒、协商、抑郁、接受的逻辑圈子，就好像不存在了谁对谁错的问题——任何人类都不具有面对这样巨大的灾难的天性，难道超级英雄会例外吗。

* * *

史蒂夫劝托尼出来加入“时间旅行”的那一天，也就是托尼把自己关在家里的最后一天，为了让他解释“时间旅行”这件事，史蒂夫第一次进到这间最不“托尼史塔克”的工作室——顶天的书架上都是些历史上有名的名字：伽利略、笛卡尔、罗素……摊在桌子的草稿纸上画着很多看不懂的公式和形状。

”这很傻，这很没用……“托尼快速地把纸片收到一摞，仿佛要藏起来什么见不得人的东西，“只是些老掉牙的笑话。”

接着他抬起头，露出了“我们怎么不是pre-venger”一样的表情：“我只是在想，我们是怎么走到这一步的？”

* * *

当我们谈论这个响指，谈论的并不是一个纯概率问题。一个疯狂的宇宙野心家，存心要毁掉生活本身。原本一帆风顺的生活，工作、买卖、吃东西、排泄、丢弃垃圾，这一切飞快运转的现代社会就是灭霸攻击的生活本身。但世界真的会像灭霸想的那样，回到原本“富足”的状态吗？或者人们只会以为一切只是玩笑？

扭转这一切，把失去的生活找回来。

虽然我们谈论的是死而复生，但这仿佛是把婴儿塞回母亲的子宫，把“小男孩”塞回轰炸机的肚子。假如，假如一切可以重来，是不是可以回到更久以前，阻止九头蛇的轰炸机，阻止核弹的发明，甚至拯救最后一只渡渡鸟，拯救印第安人的家园？

* * *

“你想不想听听石头怎么改变了人类历史？”

“从前人们以为上帝一周创造了整个世界，所有的事情自古不变。但是很奇怪，地层是分层的，这就说明地球有很长时间的历史，并且隔一段时间就会有强烈的地质变化。甚至在某些地层里，有一些人们从来没有见过的奇形怪状的骨头，说明以前有些不同的物种。”

“达尔文环球旅行，在船上看的就是《地质学原理》。他在加拉帕戈斯看到相像但又不同的很多种地雀，就根据喙的形状之类的整理出了地雀演化的路线。这么说来地层里发现的化石是现存物种的祖先，或者干脆是灭绝了的奇怪的东西。就很明显，人类也是从亲缘物种变化来的。”

“自那以后，人们把所有事情都改成达尔文。想想看，如果人是猴子进化来的，这个漫长的过程肯定涵盖了很长的跨度。工业是从农业进化来的，农业是从游牧进化来的，那未来会怎么样呢？”

“有一个挺烂俗的说法，历史上改变人类认知的三个人分别是哥白尼、达尔文和弗洛伊德。哥白尼让人类知道世界不绕着地球转，达尔文告诉大家人类不是万物之灵，弗洛伊德说大脑是老二控制的。你抬头看天上的星星就是哥白尼看到的东西，地上的石头就是达尔文看到的东西。”

“当时欧洲人到处航海，看到别的地方没有钢铁和煤炭，就自然觉得自己站在进化的下游，黑人和亚洲人站在进化的上游。”

“但是现在呢？这些说法都是些显而易见没道理的事情，工业化只是恰好发生在欧洲而已，这其中并没有什么必然的联系。你可以说这一切都是化石害的，但是人们看到化石自然而然会想到这些。人们只是喜欢给所有事情冠上原因和结果，然后一切就自然发生了。”

“世界上有那么多没有原因的不幸，我觉得我们只能去解决它们，但是却不能全部给它们取名字。”

“也许我太越界了，非要提起这些有的没的，我不是故意说你是化石，哈哈……我是说，你也许觉得自己独自一人被扔在现代世界之类的，但谁不是呢。我也被扔在现代世界，只不过是从小在这里长大而已，比你多了几年经验。”

几百万年以来河流对沉积岩层的侵蚀创造了大峡谷的奇观，全部的美妙纹路在初升的日光中渐渐变得明晰。

* * *

战备会后，托尼把史蒂夫单独留住。他的手紧张不安在一个黑匣子上面乱动，眼睛也不看人。许久之后，他开口说：“之前史塔克工业出资做了一些神经科学和心理治疗的项目，这是其中之一，我本人留了一台原型机器，现在……”他打开了盒子，里面有一些仪器和杂乱的电线。

“可以让人在梦境里进入设计好的场景。你知道之前公司做出来了拟真投影，但这个是完全不同的……“

“这是造梦机。”史蒂夫说。

“原型而已，我只是想……”

托尼重重地叹了一口气，终于抬起头正视史蒂夫，又仿佛下定了很大决心一样，一步跨到史蒂夫跟前，手搭在他的胳膊上。他们离得如此之近，仿佛都能感受到彼此的呼吸。

“给**我们**一个第二次机会，我和你。”

* * *

托尼·史塔克从来都很相信运气，或者说他一直知道这样的东西不存在，但却一直很迷恋它。

上帝一直投掷着骰子，有些事情注定发生是因为事物趋向于能量最低或者熵最大什么的，有些事情只是随便地发生了。智人珍重的很多事情，都只是随机地被分配到他们的生活里而已。

他会不住地在想，假如阿富汗的事情没有发生，假如伟大的霍华德没有死，假如美国队长没有奇妙地死而复生，假如北欧神话人物恰巧和地球擦肩而过，自己还会不会有这样的生活。这些幸运被分配到托尼·史塔克的生活里，而他做的事情只是抓住了机会（或者说世界宽容地给他机会）。

但是这次却完全不一样，在世界的俄罗斯赌盘里他苟且偷生，不是因为猜硬币恰好赢了，而是灭霸可怜他——灭霸觉得他是个聪明人，灭霸答应了斯特兰奇一命换一命，灭霸不需要对手的死亡纪念自己的成功。

这一切沉重的意义压得人喘不过气来，要求托尼·史塔克的解读。

* * *

史蒂夫从浴室走出来，门打开的一瞬间空气中好像出现了一股难以捕捉的热腾腾的蒸汽。他光着身子，皮肤因为热水呈现出自然的红色，阴茎富有生气地半挺立着。他走向坐在床边的托尼。托尼轻轻地抱着他的腰，让脸挨着史蒂夫的小腹。

托尼说：“我很少记住好的梦，记住的往往是做了一半吓醒的噩梦。”

史蒂夫问：“这是一个美梦还是噩梦？“

”我不知道，我只是希望……我希望能看到，我希望能记得……你。”

* * *

关于造梦机最重要的一点就是，时间在人们的意识世界里流动得比现实要快。也许（托尼没证实过）他们可以在梦里呆到天荒地老，回到现实也并不耽误任何事情——但是他们也并不需要天荒地老。另一点就是，虽然在梦境里准确呈现预先设定好的场景很难，但是只要把渲染的场景局限得很小，变量精简得很少——而且现在基地里所有的计算资源都被挪做此用——这个梦就会十分完美。

但这两条也不能算是“美梦”的充分条件，甚至不是必要条件。托尼的愿望其实很简单。

都到了这一天，还想看看以后的日子。

* * *

人们会觉得视觉是最重要的感觉，但这样的观念可能让人忽视一些更微妙的趣味。比方说“湿度”的感觉不是一个单维度的感觉，人是通过温度、触感、甚至气味判断干或者湿的。湿的头发卷在一起，即使晾干了也失去了之前精心打理的形状。人造皮肤，虽然颜色十分逼真，但它太光滑，而且不保存汗水，对环境和身体温度变化的回应也不敏感。

睾丸是凉爽而干燥的——凉爽是一个相对的概念，指比核心温度低个一两度。而温暖，温暖常常也是潮湿的。在人们测量体温的地方，口腔和直肠，黏膜和密布的血管造成了温暖而潮湿的状态。泪水也会湿漉漉的。一个也许并不是所有人知道的常识是，有些鼻涕其实是流进鼻腔的泪水。

有些温暖的地方也并不潮湿。有的人的手心和脚心从不出汗，在激动的时候变得干燥而炽热。呼吸就像热风吹拂着皮肤。

* * *

托尼从温暖的怀抱中挣脱出来，仰面朝天躺在床上。他在凉爽的空气里张开手，尽量轻地活动手指，仿佛是在测试神经的灵敏程度。

“我想，我现在怎么不是一具尸体。”

他接着说：“我可以活着，我也可以是一具尸体。现在我活着。”

史蒂夫翻了个身以便能看到托尼。他没有挪动，而是保持一个凉爽的距离，伸出自己的手，非常使劲地捏了捏托尼的手。

托尼悲伤地回答道：”那个法师说这一切都靠我了，这是什么意思呢。“

* * *

史蒂夫从来不相信运气，或者说他认为有运气这个东西存在，却从不会把运气考虑在内。

一个人的生命如此短暂，任何选择都不能重来，这一切构成了不能承受的生命之轻。他一次又一次跌落谷底又奋力爬起来——或者说他故意选择了会跌落的那种生活，仿佛推动西西弗斯的巨石就是他的生活本身。

直到那一天所有人的生命都被放上赌盘，他感到仿佛全身的力气都被抽空。或者说一开始他其实没反应过来，但后来无数遍在脑海里回想这一刻的时候，想象无数的人们同一瞬间经受无情概率的审判——在轻巧的不到一秒钟之内，他活着的意义就被随意地确定了。

命运不在乎他是美国队长还是德国队长，但是人们在乎。可这又怎么样呢？回溯到举起双拳的那一刻，史蒂夫·罗杰斯就已经选择了对抗这个世界巨大的荒谬。

* * *

梦境的场景建立在核电站的废墟上。烧焦的土地上凭空竖起一座温馨的木房子，从窗户向里看，咖啡的香气，柔软的床单，亲密的两个人依偎在一起。

“有一件非常好笑的事情。假如一个生物种群在一个限定的区域内开始繁衍，比方说在一个培养皿里接种一点点细菌。一开始它们的数量增长会很慢，因为基数就那么多。渐渐越来越快越来越快变得十分拥挤，资源不够用了，于是总数变多了但是增长速度变慢了。如果画到图上就是一个S型，开始很慢，然后飞上去……”托尼在史蒂夫的背上画了一个S，“后来又很慢……如果要采集这种作物，最好还是保持在最大量的二分之一这里。因为这个点发展得最快，最有效率，最繁荣……”

“但是……”史蒂夫说。

“但是现在世界人口肯定没有二分之一，有四分之一就不错了。现在的状况就跟二战后差不多吧，也许很快就有婴儿潮一代了。只不过这件事最大的好笑之处……”

”人类不是这么回事。“

“就是这样。要是人类的数学这么简单，科技革命和世界大战都不算数了。如果前提是人口增长繁荣，人们就过得好，历史未免也变得太单纯。从古至今‘过得好’的定义完全就不一样了。”

史蒂夫脑海里突然出现了一个没有错过旧时光的自己，在战后的酒宴上怅然若失。

他说：“到底生活是什么，真怕他们忘了。”

万千回忆一闪而过。

“是啊。”

* * *

他们并肩站在门口。植物冒出新芽，昆虫从泥土下钻出来。在场景的边缘，电脑算法达不到的地方，有模糊的人影一闪一闪，像幽灵一样在远处时隐时现。

“这也太诡异了……”托尼嘟囔着。

“是设计的一部分吗？“

”算法并不全是我写的，或者大部分……我不知道为什么电脑会认为那里应该有人。”

史蒂夫笑了：“生机重现，这不是很美吗。”

* * *

托尼和史蒂夫从梦中醒来。他们前胸和后被的衣服被汗水浸湿，裤子上也隐约显出水迹。他们把身上的电线一一摘掉，从之前躺着的软垫上起身，相拥在一起。


End file.
